


The Birthday Party

by siriuslywinchester



Series: Toro Brosso [7]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Birthday, Karaoke, Presents, Stripping, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Carlos share a birthday month, so the Toro Rosso team decide to have one big celebration for the two of them.   With Dan and Dany arranging the evening details it is sure to get a little out of hand.</p><p>Inspired by the Toro Rosso drivers answers in <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TmFzigv9Ljw">THIS</a> video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Party

The month of Carlos and Max's birthday finally drew up and the Toro Rosso team decided that, rather than celebrating them separately, they'd have one big party at the Singapore race. 

Instead of swapping presents on their actual birthdays, Carlos and Max decided to swap presents that weekend and therefore decided that they'd spend a maximum of £15 on each other and would swap their gifts at breakfast the morning of the race.  
"Happy Birthday, boys," Franz shouted as they entered the hotel restaurant for breakfast on the Sunday morning, "Here, take these."

He handed each of the drivers a golden envelope which they eagerly opened. Inside were signed drivers cards from Daniel Ricciardo and Daniil Kvyat with notes attached to them: 

_"Beach Party: 9.30pm. Le Noir, Clarke Quay."_

"Dan and Dany have arranged it. Said you've got to wear beach gear," Franz explained, shrugging.  
Carlos and Max exchanged glances, remembering the last time that Dan and Dany had been involved with their party antics. Surely this time, in the public eye, it wouldn't go quite so far. Max made a mental note to watch what he drank - a glass of water between each drink.

As they settled down to eat breakfast, Carlos and Max decided it was time to swap their presents. 

Carlos placed a small DVD shaped present wrapped in jazzy paper on the table and slid it across to Max. There was a sticky-note on the front which read 'To Max, Happy Birthday. Finally getting old. :) Love Carlos x'.

Max had already placed his gift on the chair beside Carlos. It was hurriedly wrapped in what Carlos was fairly certain was old Christmas wrapping paper and it was large enough to take up the whole seat. He reached over and squeezed it, surprised when it suddenly growled at him.  
Max tore the paper from his gift, unwrapping a copy of the Formula 1 2015 Playstation game with a picture of his car placed over the image of Lewis Hamilton's which was on the cover.  
"I thought you might actually be able to beat me on that," Carlos grinned, knowing that of the two of them Max was better at gaming, "Make you feel better after watching the back of my car every race."  
Max grinned, already wishing that the two Dan's hadn't planned a party so they could have played that evening. Maybe he could get a couple of hours playing between the race and the party.

Carlos lifted the parcel onto the table and was about to tear into the paper when he noticed an envelope on the seat. He picked the envelope up and opened it to find a card with a race car on the front. The drivers helmet had been modified with felt tip pen to look like Carlos'. Inside, in neat handwriting, it read 'To Carlitos, Happy Birthday, Mate. Best Wishes, Maximillion x'.  
"Thanks, Maxy," Carlos said, placing the card on the table and reaching for the gift again.  
He shredded the paper off and found a _huge_ teddy bear wearing a Toro Rosso race suit inside. The bear, if stood on the floor, would have easily reached heigher than Carlos' knees and when he turned it over, he saw it had the number '55' on the back.

"Do you like it?" Max asked, worried that Carlos would think it was daft.

"I love it!" he grinned, hugging the bear to him before checking there was nothing else in the wrapping paper, "I'm gonna get one of the engineers to build him a car."

He grinned again, grabbing a slice of toast and shoving it in his mouth as he got out of his seat and rushed over to the table where his team were sat to try and persuade one of them to fulfil his wish.

\-----

After the race and a quick relax back at the hotel - during which Max won three mini Grand Prix races on F1 2015 - the boys were packed into a taxi for their birthday party. They'd both opted to wear loose fitting shirts over denim shorts and were relieved to see that the members of their team that they were sharing a taxi with were wearing similar clothes.

When they pulled up outside the club, Dan was stood in the doorway wearing his signature grin and holding two sashes. Both of them were pink and said 'Birthday Girl' in big letters across the front, which the Australian apparently found hilarious. He draped them around the two Toro Rosso drivers necks and pushed them inside the venue.

The inside of the club was decked out to resemble a beach. There was sand covering the floors and Max and Carlos noticed that most people were barefoot, the shoes lined against the sides of the walls. There were palm trees in large pots dotted around the room and cocktail bars that resembled beach huts, with bar men performing acrobatic displays as they created the drinks. The room was filled with members of the Toro Rosso team but they were outnumbered by the sheer amount of girls dressed in coconut bras and hula skirts.

Max and Carlos both gaped at the room, before turning and grinning at Dan. They didn't recognise any of the girls and very few of them were interacting with the team members, but two left the group and came over to drag Carlos away to one of the bars.

Max looked around, toeing his shoes off and kicking them towards the wall. At the far side of the room he saw a stage set up with with a DJ booth. Dany was currently at the decks playing some sort of crazy Russian dance music which nobody seemed to know how to dance to. He was wearing a bright Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses which were the shape of plastic cocktail glasses over each eye. 

None of the girls seemed to be coming to collect Max and Dan had skipped off, kicking sand up behind him, to join Dany. The music changed abruptly to some pop song that was currently in the charts and the girls all squealed and began dancing. Carlos was dragged away from the bar to the dance floor, a goofy grin on his face as the girls surrounded him.

Deciding against trying to chat up girls, after his failed attempts recently, Max found a table in the corner and anxiously checked his phone to see if any of the Red Bull junior drivers had text or tweeted about coming to the party. Most of them seemed to be back in the UK, so he placed his phone on the table and leaned back in a chair, enjoying a moment of relaxation after the hectic weekend.

Now that the music was more dance-friendly, Dan left Dany to his DJing and joined the crowd on the dance floor, pushing his way through the girls to find Carlos.

"What are you doing, mate?" he asked as he observed Carlos trying to dance with one of the hula girls who looked slightly terrified at his jerky movements.

"Dancing," Carlos grinned, taking another shot straight from the bottle of sambucca that he had commandeered from one of the barmen.

"Mate, that's not how you dance," Dan replied, laughing and pulling him away from the girls, "You've got to swing your hips and wiggle your shoulders."

Dan demonstrated, bending his knees with a look of concentration on his face before straightening up again and grinning at Carlos.

Carlos tried the movement, grinning as he realised he could move exactly like Dan. He tried to take a few steps, before spinning around and jumping about, still shaking his hips and shoulders. The sash than Dan had placed around him dropped to the floor and was trampled under his feet.

"That's it!" Dan grinned widely, "Now go get 'em."

He pushed Carlos back into the throng of girls who all squealed and formed a wide circle around him, a mixture of confusion and amusement on their faces. He shimmied around in circles for a while, a huge grin on his face as he waited for the girls to join in, but after the laughter wore of they all meandered away until he was shaking his hips alone on the dance floor.

Dan was bent over laughing by the table were Max was sat, slapping his knees as tears dropped from his eyes.

"That was great, mate," he shouted, "I've never seen a dance floor clear so quickly."

Carlos flushed and wandered over to sit beside Max, slightly breathless from Dan-dancing. He took a long swig of Sambucca before placing the bottle loudly on the table.

"Why do I always fall for his advice," Carlos asked Max, who grinned back

"Probably because you're always drunk when he gives you advice," Max replied, taking the bottle of sambucca from Carlos' hands and placing it out of his reach.

"KARAOKE!" Dany suddenly shouted over the DJ microphone, causing every to jump and stare at him, "Birthday boys first. We've already picked the songs. Max, you're still the youngest so you're up first. Come on."

Max gaped, absolutely horrified at the thought of singing in front of anyone, but Dan grabbed him under the armpits and dragged him over to the stage. He let go of him as he reached the centre and handed him a microphone, pointing at a TV screen as the first few beats of the song began. 

Luckily it was one that Max already knew, and nervously he began to sing, keeping his eyes on the words to try and forget about the number of people in the club.

_"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run, and never look back?"_

The whole room dropped to silence as he quietly sang into the microphone.

_"Would you cry, if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul, tonight?_

Some of the girls started clapping and whooping, causing Max's confidence to boost a bit as others joined in and a couple of the engineers cheered him on. He glanced up and saw faces smiling at him and egging him on.

By the time he reached the first chorus, Max was in full flow and everyone had gone quiet again, staring in fascination as he closed his eyes and sang with passion.

_"I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."_

The room had returned to silence again. Dany and Dan, who stood beside him in the DVD booth gaped at him, glancing at one another with shocked expressions. Every note was perfect. If you closed your eyes, it was almost like Enrique himself was on the stage.

At the back of the room, Carlos was hugging the bottle of sambucca, taking slow sips as he swayed out of time to the song. He was still swaying long after the song ended and the room erupted with applause for Max's singing.

"Who knew he could sing as well as drive?" Dany asked through the DJ's microphone as Max stepped from the stage and girls swarmed around him.

Dan was striding across the room to grab Carlos. He pulled the bottle from his grip and placed it on the table and guided the Spaniard to the karaoke microphone. His eye's were spinning, almost blind drunk, but Dan had a feeling that would just add to the entertainment.

He handed Carlos the micorphone and grinned as Dany announced him to the stage at the first few notes of ' _Sexy and I know it_ ' began to blast from the speakers causing another cheer from the girls as they rushed to the dance floor.

Carlos dropped the microphone with a deafening thud and waved his hands in the air with excitement, eyes wide as he began to perform some of the moves Dan had taught him again. The lyrics started rushing across the screen, but the girls in their hula skirts were singing loud enough for it not to matter that Carlos wasn't singing.

 _"Girl look at that body. Girl look at that body. Girl look at that body. I work out."_

The girls screamed along to the music, dancing and jumping around, unaware of what was going on around them. Max stood at the front of the room, wishing he hadn't left his phone on the table. Luckily, Dan had his video camera with him and had been filming after the first few beats, he walked slowly across to the front of the stage to join Max, trying to laugh quietly so it wasn't captured on film.

Out of nowhere, Carlos stopped dancing and stared around the room as though he'd suddenly realised where he was. Dan cracked up, expecting him to jump down from the stage in embarrassment. Max couldn't help but laugh either, as Carlos stared around like a rabbit lost in the headlight. After a few seconds, he roared and his hands gripped either side of his shirt and tore it open, pulling down off his arms to bare his chest.

The girls all squealed and Dan and Max had to jump out of the way as they rushed towards the stage. Carlos swung the shirt about his head and threw it out into the crowd who had abandoned the song lyrics and began chanting 'Off, off, off, off.'

Drunkenly eager to please, Carlos awkwardly stumbled about the stage, trying to climb out of his shorts, tripping over on several occasions and wobbling back to his feet. Max tried to get onto the stage to stop him from making even more of a fool of himself, but Dan pulled him back and told him it was too good an opportunity to stop him. Max had to admit he was glad it wasn't him that was getting naked this time and he grinned at the payback.

Eventually the shorts were off and a group of girls pounced onto the stage and began fighting over them. They pulled each other around the room, none wanting to let go until the shorts ripped apart and they fell to the floor. Max gasped, laughing silently to himself as he knew they were Carlos' favourite pair.

He turned his gaze back to his team mate who was drunkenly strutting around in his boxer shorts. Max knew exactly what was coming next but Dan still held onto his wrist with his free hand, whilst filming with the other. He knew he was strong enough to escape but at least he had that as an excuse when Carlos asked why he didn't stop him.

Carlos reached down to his boxers and the girls all screamed. Even Dany in the DJ booth was jumping up and down, clapping his hands and whooping. He teased the crowd, swaying slightly as he grinned, his eyes still spinning from the amount of alcohol he'd consumed.

And then he went for it. 

Max shut his eyes just moments before his hands reached his boxers. He heard the girls scream and threw his hands up to cover his face in embarrassment for his team mate. He could here the engineering teams laughing at the back and beneath his own laughter, he hoped that no members of the press had managed to sneak in.

Suddenly, Dan let go of his wrist, muttering 'shit' and Max felt him move away quickly. He cautiously opened his eyes and peeped between his fingers, not sure what to expect and laughing with relief at what he saw. 

Carlos had passed out on the stage before he'd managed to remove his underwear.

\-----

The next morning, Max woke in the comfort of his hotel room and headed down to breakfast, looking forward to a morning playing F1 2015 before his flight home. He poured himself some cereal and toasted some bread, his stomach rumbling having not eaten for so long, and a waitress served him a strong coffee.

Dan and Dany were already in the restaurant and Max joined them at their table.

They were suspiciously quiet, casting glances at one another when they thought Max wasn't looking. He was about to ask what was wrong when Carlos burst into the room, wearing his pyjama bottoms and his hair a tussled mess.

"What the hell is this?" he hissed, thrusting his phone in front of Dan, and tapping on the screen as he looked around to make sure he'd not drawn attention to himself.

Max could hear the tiny sound of LMFAO playing and screaming girls, Dan's laughter coming through loudest. Several of the other guests in the hotel turned to look at the noise, frowning at the topless, dishevelled driver standing by their table.

Dan tried hard not to laugh, but couldn't stop himself and soon Dany joined in. Carlos looked at Max, flustered and confused.

"We were all wondering that last night," Max said, grinning as Dan and Dany laughed even harder.

"It's all over twitter!" Carlos said, trying to keep his panicked voice low, "Everybody has seen it!"

Dan finally caught his breath enough to slap Carlos on the back, causing him to stagger and cling onto the table.

"It's probably a good job you passed out when you did then, mate."


End file.
